


Unleashed

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron reaches a breaking point and  let’s it slip out that he loves his ex wife Camille to his ex girlfriend Kathryn
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Unleashed

“Aaron I’ve been worried about you”Kathryn approaches her former lover 

“Kate I’m fine I swear”Aaron said to her 

He’s been going through a lot recently 

His friend Bix relapsed left her job at the hospital and now his father was gone 

Camille has stormed into that changing room delivering the earth shattering news to him 

“I don’t buy that”Kathryn challenged him 

“What do you want me to say huh?”Aaron let his voice raise slowly 

“Let it out”Kathryn suggested

“I am mourning over my dead asshole of a fucking father and I think I still love Camille”Aaron unleashed on her snapping 

Aaron would always love his ex wife 

Yet lately he began regretting their decision to divorce liking the steady pace of their new close friendship


End file.
